


Taking A Chance

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is being married off to a mysterious King by Dumbledore, but is this the end or the start of new things for him. At the minute just a One off. Harry/OMC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance

Harry gripped tightly onto Hermione's hand as he stared at the wall, he recognised the feeling of shock going through him but there wasn't much that he could do about it. He was faintly aware of Ron shouting in the background and hammering on the door, but it was a background noise, as was the feeling of Hermione gripping tightly back.

"They can't do this!" Ron snarled punching the door furiously.

"How can they just agree to this!" Hermione sounded partly furious partly in shock.

"They can't allow him to do this!" Ron growled.

"They already have," Harry said quietly. Both his friends turned to look at him sadly.

"I can't..."

"We always knew that this was all I was to him, that we were all just pieces for him to move around his chess board. None of us expected it to be quite like this," Harry was still staring at the wall, still clinging onto Hermione's hand.

"But the others..."

"He has them convinced doesn't he?" Hermtione sighed.

"Brainwashed more like," Ron growled. At a look from Hermione he sighed and made his way over to sit on Harry's other side.

"They aren't going to fight him over this. And we're not strong enough to," Harry spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Harry no!" Hermione gasped.

"There is no other option here Hermione. I have to marry this man, and hope that he is half decent," Harry looked down at his feet.

"He's buying you! How can he be decent, no Harry!" Hermione spat.

"They're different, their culture, arranged marriages are the norm. Britain is forwards and backwards. Most of Europe, the Lords and rulers they still have arranged marriages. He's a king, an arranged marriage is to be expected," Ron sighed scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Its our only option, we have no wriggle room here," Harry closed his eyes.

"Tactics wise..." Ron stopped biting his lip.

"Go on," Harry looked to his friend.

"Dumbledore has proven now what he will do to win. He sees you as a liability nowhe knows that we know the prophecy is fake. He has a limited amount of time to act before it backfires on him. Its this or..."

"He'll kill us," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Yes. We're threatening everything he has. This way Harry gets away, King Erik he will protect Harry once they are married," Ron said softly.

"And you two?" Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore is likely going to leave us alone so long as we appear to keep our heads down," Ron grimaced.

"Likely?" Harry repeated raising his eyebrow.

"Best I can offer for the minute mate," Ron grinned weakly.

"I should have just bloody faced off against Voldemort," Harry groaned.

"Then you would be dead," Hermione shook her head.

"We can play the game mate, we have been for long enough," Ron said firmly.

"Everyone thinks that we rely on you alone to keep us together. They will believe that once you are gone, we will lose all fight, we need to make them believe that. Let them think they have won, let Dumbledore believe we have had our spirits crushed," Hermione nodded.

"And you, you will need to make the best out of this situation. King Erik is not an old man, and from what I can remember he is a fair one," Ron advised.

"When did it come down to this?" Harry asked quietly.

"We haven't lost this fight. We just need to carry on fighting. Are you ready to lose all fight?" Ron looked to his two friends.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry shuffled nervously tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. His hands reached down to tug nervously on his robes, finer than anything he had ever worn and feeling awkward in it.

"You look lovely Harry don't worry,"

"Do not touch me!" Harry hissed glaring at Remus.

"Harry," Harry looked up to find the man he was supposed to marry in only a few hours. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had not wanted this to be the first impression that his husband to be had of him.

"My Lord please forgive Harry he..."

"Sire,"

"Pardon?" Remus stammered. Harry opened his eyes and looked up again. The two man were standing close together, but his husband to be, Erik, stood a head and a half taller than Remus. He was definitely striking and good looking. At 37 he had laughter lines around his ocean blue eyes, pale skinned and with icy blonde hair, his cheek bones were high and his jaw bone defined. He was what Harry had always imagined a Viking to be.

"The correct form of address for me is Sire, or your highness if you prefer," Erik said smoothly staring sharply at Remus.

"I...my apologies...sire," Remus stammered stepping back and bowing slightly.

"Better, now do not presume to speak for my husband, he has a mouth and brain of his own and I believe unless I am having a great secret kept from me quite capable of speaking for himself. Now leave us," Erik waved his hand.

"My Lor...Sire, I can't leave you alone..."

"We are to be married in a few hours, I think leaving us to talk for a few moments before we are married is acceptable. Unless of course you are suggesting that I lack honour?"

"I...of course," Remus bowed and stepped out of the room.

Erik watched him go before turning to look back at Harry. He held Harry's eyes for a good long moment, it could have been minutes it could have been seconds Harry really wasn't sure, there was something captivating about his eyes.

"Harry, I am Erik," Harry hurried to his feet when the man bowed to him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Harry said quickly before blushng and looking down at his feet.

"Are you apologising for me hearing at you snapping at him not to touch you, or for his conduct?" Harry looked back up to find the King standing closer to him.

"I have no control over his conduct, nor would I want to claim to. He is loyal to Dumbledore. I apologise for your seeing me snap, I did not want your first impression of me to be that," Harry admitted.

"What? Strong? Defiant? Passionate? Unbending? Unbroken? I see only good qualities there," Erik smiled.

"In your husband? I would think you would have prefered someone controlable, demure, breakable," Harry straightened his back and met the King's gaze.

"You do not know me yet. But I have no interest in some bowing, scraping, worshipping husband who will hang off of my every word and agree with everything I say. If I wanted a husband like that I would have had my choice a long time ago," Eik snorted.

"What do you want then?" Harry tilted his chin up.

"If I tell you what I want are you going to become that for me?" Erik tilted his head.

"I survive," Harry shrugged.

"You are so much more than that old fool thinks aren't you," Erik laughed softly, his fingers reaching out to brush down Harry's cheek.

"I survive," Harry repeated.

"And how about if I offered you a chance to live?" Erik asked.

"What would you expect in return?" Harry's answer merely drew a smile to Erik's lips.

"Your loyalty, trust, that you become my husband in more than just name. That you try and love me, and more than that, you be true to me,"

"And in return, you will help me live?" Harry raised his eye brow in disbelief. He gasped when in a move qicker than he could comprehend Erik had him pressed against his table, one hand cupping his chin, the other possessively around his waist. The feeling of the taller man's magic washed over him in a way that he had only felt with truly powerful wizards and witches, but this was different, it seemed to caress over him.

"You think you have a life, constantly having to battle and plot and plan, watching out for both sides of the war? Be my husband, properly and I will make sure every night you go to sleep in my arms knowing that you are safe, knowing that tomorrow you will be safe, and the day after that and the day after that. I will show you things you have not even dreamt of, I will show you love and happiness,"

Harry gasped when Erik pressed what would have been a chaste kiss to his lips, had it not been for the intent behind the kiss, or the fact that after Erik pressed against him and showed just how interested in Harry he really was. Harry's green eyes bored into Erik's blue as a passion he hadn't felt before stirred up in his abdomin, and he wasn't sure if it was more at the words or the actions.

"And that smoulder that you have burning inside of you, that defiance, that unbending will...that I want to see burst into flames, I want all of you, exactly as you should be," Erik growled out. Harry wasn't sure if he read something in his eyes, or if he managed to feel the stirring in Harry's trousers, but the next thing he found Erik's lips pressed firmly against his, and his tongue tasting him like a man starved.

Gripping onto the King's hair Harry kissed back just as fiercely and passionately, battling the King's tongue. Merlin this man did something to him, in only fifteen minutes of knowing him he had stirred something in Harry that he had never felt before, he made him feel more alive with his heart thundering in his chest and his blood pumping through his veins. And he ignited that small little flame in Harry's heart, hope, something harry had given up on a long time ago.

Groaning Harry found himself letting out a small mewl of complaint when Erik broke their kiss, hovering over him, his blue eyes burning as he panted as though he had been running a race. He suddenly realised that he was now seated on the table with Erik firmly between his legs, and he had no idea when that had happened.

"I did mean what I said to your guard, I have no intention of disrespecting you. We will be married in a couple more hours. I will wait till then," Erik grit out with firm reluctance.

"You care so much for my honour," Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I will have nothing bad said about you. I promised to protect you, that means from myself as well if needs be," Erik chuckled leaning back down to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"Wait," Harry grabbed Erik's hand as he turned to move away. He looked into those ocean blue eyes, his mind whirling as he made a choice. "Make me a promise here and now, and I will do as you have asked,"

"Go on," Erik turned and looked at him consideringly.

"Promise I will not be locked in any cage, gilded or not," Harry said softly. Erik's expression softened and he stepped back between Harry's legs, cupping his cheeks and kissing his sweetly.

"Never, you have my word, on my honour. You are to be my consort, my husband, my lover and my friend, at my side," Erik vowed against Harry's lips. Closing his eyes Harry drew in a sharp breath at the words.

"Then, even though I have no idea why you would want it, I will be yours, wholly and completely," Harry nodded.

"I want you, because my sister saw you," Erik smiled brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes.

"Saw me?" Harry frowned.

"She is a seer, a proper seer, not like the pathetic imitations Britain celebrates. She reads the stars and the magic, she dreams things that were, things that are and things yet to pass. And a year ago, she saw you, she saw this day and she saw our future," Erik explained.

"What did she see?" Harry asked quietly.

"Happiness. She saw a husband who would rule at my side and make me happy, someone who was finally my equal. She saw a long and peaceful rule, and she saw our family grow," Erik smirked pressing his hand to Harry's stomach.

"As long as Dumbledore lives, he will not want to see me happy," Harry stated gripping onto Erik's wrist.

"The old fool thinks that he is gaining my alliegance by this marriage, he is going to be in for a shock," Erik smirked.

"You have a plan?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I will tell you it all after our wedding and honeymoon, the next few weeks are for us to enjoy and celebrate your freedom, and our future," Erik laughed.

"Can a King take a holiday?" Harry scrunched his nose up making Erik laugh.

"Honestly, no not too often, but my advisors are so happy that I am finally settling down and marrying that they were all volunteering to help my sister while I am gone, and with her they all organised the whole honeymoon practically," Erik laughed.

"So they are happy about this marriage?" Harry asked, biting his lip slightly, he did not need to be fighting against Erik's closest advisors.

"They are all very much looking forward to meeting you," Erik smiled.

"Well then, we have a wedding to get to," Harry smiled.

"I will see you in an hour and ten minutes," Erik bowed his head and stepped away before pausing. Before Harry could make anything more than an enquiring noise he turned and tugged Harry into another one of those drugging kisses. "My apologies, an hour and ten minutes is a long time, I needed that to fortify me,"

Harry laughed shocked pressing his fingers to his lips as Erik smirked at him once more before sweeping out of the room. When Remus stepped back in a few moments later it was to find Harry sitting looking shell shocked and stiff in the seat he had left him in. He didn't see the slight ruffling to Harry's robes or his slightly swollen lips holding a small smirk in the corners.

Perhaps this wedding would not be the end of everything, maybe this would truly be the new start that his husband to be was offering him. He just had to take the chance.


End file.
